Tynnett
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: Tyler and Bennett! The perfect love story, my very first story to every be written on my new account! FYI: this is a gay love story Tyler is in the closet and meets Bennett who helps him open up to his friends and family! ***WARNING!*** FOUL LANGUAGE! AND LEMONS! This story is not based on any book. Just an original ideas! Hope you all love it! Review! Fav! PM!(3(3(3
1. VP and the Architect

**This is my first SunnyHunnyBunnyStory! Thank you so much for coming to ready it! I chose for it to be about a gay couple, because they are sooooo cute! :D Tyler and Bennett feel a connection but it gets hard when life gets in the way of love! Tyler is a successful Vice President of a nation wide bank while Bennett is an architect. The live in the greatest city in the world: NEW YORK!**

**TYLER POV:**

Tyler was ready to go home after a long day when his boss called him into the office," Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Come in! Sit!"

Tyler was suspicious by the CEO's happiness and enthusiasm. "What is it sir?"

"I just got news from the board that they are finally admitting after months of endless meetings that the company needs to make some modern changes! They have decided that we, The Kingdom Bank, needs to upgrade our look to ensure trust in the young people of the nation that we are in fact the bank they can count on!"

"So, we're upgrading?"

"Yes! We are going to have a new appearance! they are changing everything: the colors, the style, even the font for fucks sake! It's like we are a completely different company!"

"Sir, why are you telling me this?"

"Since we are the number one bank in this fine state, the board decided that our branch would assist with the modernization, since we are the most successful."

"Okay, but I'm still lost in my role in this..," Tyler was getting anxious about what the old man was saying.

"They told me to select a few of the higher-ups to help plan it all out, boy! Aren't you listening? Now hear this, I want you see this project to the finish line, okay? You will be a key piece of this puzzle."

"But, sir, why me? I have no experience in design or even color coordination! I don't have any clue what the board wants!"

"Mr. Naxen, I want you to work with the designers! I want you to work with the color coordinator! I want you to work with everyone to see this through. Of course, you'll have to run all decisions by me but I still want you. I want you to be the person on the inside of this job! You don't need to know shit about the difference between yellow and blue. All I need from you is to make sure they don't fuck up. You just keep all the companies working on this in line, okay? Not too hard, right?"

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat," No, sir. Not too hard."

The old man smile wrinkled his entire face," Good. Now go home, rest. The board is pushing completion a soon as possible, we start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes: tomorrow is when we bring in an architect to begin the initial change to our beautiful building."

Tyler was stunned by the news, tomorrow was so soon! "See you tomorrow, sir." He shit the office door and took a deep sigh, his boss was out of his mind! There is no way he can handle this pressure! Tyler says goodnight to the security guard, Tommy, who had had a crush on for over a year and drives home. Being in a position in power was rough, no one knew he was gay. If the board of old, sexist men found out he like guys, they would find a way to demote him to stocking the supply room.

Being the VP of a successful company has it's definite perks: he drove a Mercedes, wore Italian suits, had caretakers for everything. Tyler lived in a luxurious home in Greenwich; it has two levels, 5 bathrooms, 4 bedroom and his very own entertainment room, not including his furnished basement. He loved his house, even though it was much larger than it needed to be for just himself. Whenever his sister came to visit with her husband and the their 3 children, the house always filled up quickly. He was proud of himself and his career, he had worked hard to get where he was. He had kissed a lot of ass and done things he wasn't proud of but he lived a serene comfortable life.

Tyler dismissed his maid, Rochelle, and went to bed. He could barely sleep knowing that the whole company was going to be resting on his shoulders! How on earth could he manage all those companies by himself! The architects, the construction workers, the plumbers, the maintenance, the decorators, even the furniture people! There was no way that his boss expected him to take care of all of that!

The next morning he arrives to work at 6:30 to see his boss, "Mr. Depros, I don't know if I can handle all of this responsibility!"

"Tyler, you'll do fine. You've been up my ass for the past 8 months because you wanted some more responsibility; now that you have it you want to wuss out?"

"No, sir. Not at all, but I-"

"Good. Good. Because you know the board is wanting a new CEO to replace me in my retirement," he arched an eyebrow.

"A new CEO? Sir, you think I could get the job!" Tyler was giddy with excitement.

"I believe you have what it takes: you're young, you have potential, and you really care about this company. With a recommendation from me, the board would pick you hands down."

"Sir, I'm honored! I can't belie-," the old man started to talk over him. " That is, however, if I write a recommendation..."

Tyler sank into the chair, "Sir?" He was not thrilled by what the old man was saying.

"If you manage this project and finish it successfully, the job is yours. If you fail, I'll be forced to give the promotion to Debra."

"DEBRA! You can't be serious! Debra doesn't even know how to fill the copier with new paper, you can't make her CEO!?"

"It's not up to me anymore, son. It's up to you. The architect company we hired is called OpertunOptimist and they are sending someone over to meet with you at noon. I already called your secretary and she said it was available." Tyler stood up to leave the room when Mr. Depros told him," You'll do great. If I didn't think you could handle it all, I wouldn't have chose you. I would have chose Debra or Scott." With that, Tyler shut the door and walked back to his office.

He hated walking past all the workers on their phones in their cubicles, they either ignored him, which he didn't mind or they would smile at him pretending to be happy to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Naxen," the peppy brunette would always stand up and squeak through her pearly white smile. She had a huge crush on him and he knew it. Tyler knew he wasn't ugly; he was 6'5 with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and was built nicely, he was proud of his body because it took him years to get it the way he wanted. He even had dimples that when he used them, could get him almost anything he needed from a woman; it was wrong, but useful.

"Hello," he would smile and walk past her. For years he had girls throwing themselves at him because of his good looks and successful job and occasionaly, when he was out with his coworkrs, he took a random girl home just to keep up appearances. It was horrible and he hated it, leading the girl on and then sleeping with her, but he couldn't risk his coworkers finding out the truth. Girls just weren't his thing and neither were their vaginas.

Tyler liked girls, they were fun and always smelled fantastic but he didn't see them as people to spend his life with, he saw them as friends. He tried to have friends that were girls, but it always got messy and almost all of them tried to sleep with him which when he rejected them ruined the friendship. The only girl so far to just stay his friend was his secretary-Julie.

"Good morning Juliana," he nodded to her.

"Don't you dare call me that," she snorted a laugh," It's hideous!"

"So that's why they chose it."

"You are horrible," she laughed," You're lucky your my boss or else I would tear you a new one."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Tyler sang at her while closing his office door. The phone rang and he picked it up," Tyler Naxen, Vice Pr-.."

"Yeah, I know. You shit the door before I could give you the daily announcements," Julie spoke directly," First: Mr. Depros made an appointment at noon for you to-"

"Yeah, I know. He told me. Anything else?"

"No, you have an extremely boring job with no news."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That suit makes you look cheap."

Tyler rolled his chair to look out the glass wall of his office," It does not!" he stared down the secretary.

She rolled her eyes," Tyler, you look ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous! who wears pink to a professional work setting?"

"It's salmon!"

"It looks ridiculous!"

"Salmon is a very professional color!"

"You look like you're lost at the mall. Do you want me to help you find our mom?"

Julie stared him down," Sometimes, it's hard to believe you have such a nice job..."

"Believe it sister and it may even be improving," he arched his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"The old man said if I ace this project, I'll be promoted to CEO!"

Julie's jaw dropped, she hung up the phone and hurried into his office," WHAT!?"

"Yeah, can you believe it!"

"That's amazing! Congratulations!," she hugged him. Tyler enjoyed sharing his good news with his friend. "What's the project?"

"Overlooking the entire rebuild of the company..."

"Ohh, that's big... but you'll do great!," she encouraged him then sprinted off to answer the phone.

Tyler sat down at his desk, worried about his job, but he eventually let his fear fade and got up in his work. His phone rang which he answered rapidly," Tyler Naxen, Vi-"

"I know. Your 12 o'clock is here. I sent him to Conference Room A."

"Shit," Tyler checked his watch," it's noon already?" His watch read 11:46," Why is he 15 minutes early?"

"Punctuality is a good thing. It wouldn't kill you to be on time for once, don't keep him waiting," Julie ended the call.

Tyler rubbed his eyes, stretched, stood up and button his suit before exiting his office and heading for the conference.

**BENNET POV:**

Bennett was annoyed by his office, why they hell do they keep giving him stupid meaningless tasks. A bank? Who the hell looks at a bank and admires the architecture? No one. He was surveying the room, it was a basic, fancy, bland, boring room with along table with too many chairs. He didn't want to be there. Bennett knew the high uppity fancy rich types, they were snobs and he was not looking forward to dealing with this guy for the next few months. He knew that this guy would be an old, wrinkly prick who would take control of the assignment.

The door opened and entered a stunningly beautiful man in a suit. Bennett had to command his mouth from not dropping, this guy had to be a model in disguise. This was probably a joke from the guys in his office, those bastards.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Naxen," the man extended his hand. Bennett was still sizing him up: tall, dark, handsome...perfect.

"I'm Bennett Dowson," he shook his hand," I'm the architect."

"I'm the Vice President."

"Fun."

"Yeah, it's great," the guy spoke sarcastically, then remembered I was still there," It's not that... I love my job, it's just stress, you know?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I get it, man. Work is stressful." Bennett was lost in his mesmerizing deep vlue eyes with flakes of green near the pupil, they were gorgeous.

"Hey, I'm going to level with you: this project is huge. Huge for the company and all, so I want it to be great."

"At OpertunOptimist, the customer is never wrong."

"Really?"

"No, I'm supposed to say it. Customers have no idea how making a building works."

"Oh.."

"I had a couple last month say they wanted the ceiling of their greenhouse to literally float in the air. Not touching anything," Bennett chuckled remembering explaining that that was impossible for him to do.

Tyler laughed too," I promise, no floating ceilings."

"Thanks, that will make this so much easier. So I need to ask, am I the only architect on the team?"

"Yes, it's all you. We don't have any other companies."

"Good, makes making decisions easier," he smiled. "Any broad or specific ideas you or your company have?"

"The board wants the design to scream: Invest in us! Personally, I think we should shape the building to look like a castle, I mean we are the kingdom bank! It makes since, right?," he chuckled.

Bennett could tell he was a free spirited person, it was odd he worked in such a constricted job. "I like that. I would put my money in the castle." His eyes slipped to his Tyler's bulging arms, it looked like his suit would rip under his rippling muscles. His was so beautiful, Bennett had to remind himself that he was at a meeting! "Anything else," he snapped his eyes back to Tyler's face.

"The board wants a few design sketches by next Wednesday, is that good for you?," Tyler leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, you're my only project, so it should be easy to sketch a few buildings."

"Great...," he strummed his fingers on the table," is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"No, I can get the property details from your secretary. Thank you, Mr. Naxen," Bennett stood up

"It's Tyler," he stood and reached from Bennett's hand and shook it with both his hands. Bennett's heart skipped with the contact with the beautiful man. It almost seemed impossible for this ma to be a Vice President of a bank! He couldn't be over 35! "I can't wait to see your idea for the new and improved Kingdom Bank, Mr. Dowson."

"Please, Bennett."

Tyler nodded, staring at Bennett," Can't wait to hear from you, Bennett." He stood up and left the conference room, Bennett collapsed back into his chair. This would be a hard task to focus on, why couldn't he be an old wrinkly snob? Bennett collected his notebooks and left the building to his car. He called his best friend: Angela to tell her about the hotty.

"Heyyyyy," Angela answered, thinking he loved it because he was gay.

Bennett rolled his eyes," Hey, girl. I just saw the hottest man in the world, he would probably even rate a 10 on your scale."

"Ahhh, sounds intriguing! Give me the deats."

"His name is Tyler Naxen, a VP at this bank I'm remodeling and he is just so... frustratingly perfect," Bennett explained making his way across town.

"What bank?"

"The Kingdom Bank, why?"

"If he's the VP, he might be online! I'm looking him up," Angela paused," Oh. My. God."

"Did you find him?"

"He is an 11! Bennett this guy is a hunk, a major dreambo, Mr. Perfection!"

"I know, too bad he is straight. Maybe you should give it a shot?"

"I'm scrolling and see nothing about a wife! Single, SCORE! You have to introduce me to this hotty with a body!"

"Don't start planning the wedding," Bennett chuckled.

"This guy is probably the most beautiful man I have seen in my entire life! Bennett PLEASE," Angela begged.

Bennett groaned, he knew that introducing would only mean trouble for him, but he could never say no to Angela. He mostly didn't want to because he still wanted Tyler for himself... in his imagination. "Maybe you could be my assistant or something."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT! OHHH, THANK YOU BENNETT!," she squealed. "I'll hit you up later with the pans for tonight, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Silence hung in Bennett's car as he cruised back through the city to his office. It wasn't nearly as nice as the bank he was just as, OpertunOptimist was a new company but it was being noticed, expanding it's borders. They even had businesses from other states wanting consultants. Bennett never got any of those assignments, only little baby jobs in New York. Rich couples want to add to their mansions or banks wanting to change their look, nothing fun or special.

"Hey, Benny boy!"

Bennett closed his eyes and braced himself for a conversation with Alan, the one person in the building he couldn't stand.

"Alan."

"How did it go? You know, at the bank thing?"

"It went well, Alan," Bennett said while pressing the elevator button.

"Well, I just got back from my trip to Maine, consulting with that shrimp business. It was awesome," they got into the elevator," I got to see the state, eat some shrimp, chase the local tail."

"You were there for 5 hours, Alan."

"Oh, are you mad because I get tail and you get it in the tail?," he chuckled.

It took a lot for Bennett to hold back and not hit Alan right then and there. Bennett knew it wouldn't do anything, he wasn't strong or tough. He was a scrawny, pansy who let tools like Alan walk all over him.

Alan leaned in," The reason you are stuck in this city is because the boss needed to hire someone to make the company more diverse. He had no idea you were a fag or else you would still be out on our ass, begging for job at a burger joint."

"How am I diverse?"

"You're half black right?," Alan looked him up and down.

Bennett rolled his eyes," I'm half native, but not really adding to the diversity. I was hired because of my skill and outstanding record."

"Whatever queer," Alan stepped off the elevator and turned back him," If that was true, we both know it's not, but if it was, why are you not getting better gigs?" Alan winked and strutted over to his gaggle of small minded friends.

Bennett went up to the 9th floor and went to work on the designs for the Kingdom Bank. Some he really thought had potential wile others were just to pass the time. His mid drifted and he started to sketch the park and people, adding shading an definition until a voice interrupted his focus.

"Bennett!"

He jumped at the bark," Huh?"

"It's 5. Quitting time!"

"Yeah, have a good night," he nodded. Bennett cleaned up his bench and drove to his apartment. He lived with his friend, Sam, they shared a studio apartment on the Upper East Side. Sam was a good friend, who didn't care about Bennett's sexuality, even though he was straight. Sam was either their with his girlfriend, Amanda, or he was over at her place.

He opened the door to his apartment and knew that his roommate was gone. Bennett took a deep breath and went to his room, he was exhausted by his day. He knew that Angela would call or maybe even drop by but if she did he would be long since passed out. Bennett took a shower and fell asleep, thinking of his new employer and his breath taking eyes.

**First Chapter done! Oh gosh! Tell me what you think! I can't wait to read and respond to all your reviews! Thank you! REVIEW! FAVORITE! PM ME!**


	2. Always Late

**I hope you all loved the 1st chapter enough to read the 2nd! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Bennett's POV:**

Bennett awoke to the screeching sound of his alarm ringing, he glanced over-6:05. He shifted in bed, not ready to start his hectic day. He heard his roommate in the kitchen banging pots and pans around, cooking breakfast. Bennett had always wondered how Sam always woke up so early and never seemed exhausted like he did.

Bennett showered and dressed, went out to see what meal had been prepared for him. "Hey," he yawned.

"Morning!," Sam served some eggs on a plate.

"Where's Amanda?"

"She is over at her place, we kind of had a fight the other night."

"Do tell."

"Alright. We've been dating for 4 months right?" Bennett nodded while biting into his bacon strip. "Well, she want us to buy our own place! Not even like an apartment: a house! In the suburbs! Isn't that insane?"

Bennett chuckled," Ahhh, heterosexuals. The trivial arguments..."

"So you think it's not too fast?"

"No, that's crazy quick. Do not do it. But I see her side too," Sam waved him on. "She is what 29? 30? A kindergarten teacher with no other family, don't you see it?" Sam shook his head while adding hash browns into the oily pan. "Sam! She wants a family. She works with kids all day, doesn't have anyone else in the world besides friends and her clock is ticking."

"You think she want kids? I mean, I know she does... but already?"

"You're a good guy, Sam. A catch. I can see why she is trying to snatch you up. Are you sure you're not gay?"

Sam chuckled," Sorry, bro." Sam was a good looking guy: blonde hair that he was always sweeping back behind his ears, deep brown eyes and full lips. He was a tone guy, not excessively, and he had a good heart. Bennett didn't have a crush on him, they had been friends too long and it would have only caused trouble. There was plenty about Sam that annoyed him too: his love for parrots, the fact he almost never washed dishes even though he was the one who used them, and the way he yelled during sex. The walls in the apartment were thin and Bennett had heard him and Amanda more times than he would like to admit.

Bennett's mind then drifted back to the stud he had met on Monday: Tyler Naxen. He would see him again today to preview his plans for before showing the Kingdom Bank's board. He would have to bring Angela to meet him which made him grumpy, he didn't want Tyler to be swooned by Angela's long curly brown and red full lips.

"Thanks for breakfast. I got to go," Bennett grabbed another bacon strip for the road and left for Angela's.

Angela strolled out of her apartment looking gorgeous. She had a lovely pear figure that she complimented with her pink pencil skirt and ruffle blouse.

"How do I look?" She did a twirl.

"Stunning. He won't even be looking at my sketches," Bennett grinned as she got into the car.

"Do you think It's professional enough?"

"Yes, you look fine."

"Okay, I don't want him to think I'm trying," she said while pushing her boobs up to show more cleavage.

Bennett laughed," Yeah, he won't notice."

"Shut up," she giggled. " I want to look like a professional but I still want to look like someone he could see himself throwing onto the table right then and there."

"Yeah, there aren't too many outfits like that."

Once they arrived at Kingdom Bank, Bennett turned to Angela." Just remember: this is my job. I run the meeting, don't get too flirty."

"Not too flirty. Got it," She got out of the car.

"Yeah right," Bennett mumbled and followed her. The went up to Mr. Naxen's office to wait for him. "Bennett Dowson to see Mr. Naxen."

"Oh yes," he secretary typed on the computer. "He'll see you in a few minutes, he is out on business. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"I'm his assistant," Angela blurted.

"Yes, thank you Angela," Bennett grabbed her and sat her in a chair. "Nice," he whispered," Real smooth."

"What?," she hissed. "That was fine."

"Just calm down. Assistants aren't that eager."

"Fine," she crossed her arms.

**Tyler's POV:**

"Stall him!," Tyler urged.

"I am! I am," Julie whispered fiercely into the receiver. "There's only so much I can say!"

"Make it up!"

"Just get here, Tyler! Remember this thing called punctuality!"

"I'm on my way! I'm sorry! I'll be there soon," he hung up and turned to the bed and sighed. "I have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah late for work. Come on," Tyler started tossing clothes on the bed.

"Come on, baby! Why rush?," his last night fling kneeled on the edge of his bed of the hotel bed. "There's a lot we can do," he smiled and started kissing on Tyler's neck. Tyler closed his eyes, not in pleasure but with guilt. Why did he always do this? Pick up some sleazy guy at the bar with no class or any taste? This guy was worse than most, he had his eyebrow lip pierced and worse a mesh shirt.

"I have to go," Tyler pulled away and started buttoning his shirt.

"Baby, why are you getting so secretive? I wish you could stay, baby."

"Sorry," Tyler coughed and put his shoes on.

"Hit me up again, baby. Last night was amazing! Maybe we have something here? I feel a connection!"

Tyler groaned, why did this happen? Why was this guy making a big deal of this? Tyler needed to blow of steam before his big board meeting, he didn't want to make anything from it. It was just a fling.

"I'll see you around," Tyler grabbed his coat and shut the door to the crappy hotel room. He sprinted down to his luxurious car mixed in with all the run down rusty pieces of junk. He peeled out and raced to the bank, he knew it wouldn't change anything. Tyler was already 45 minutes late and he was 30 minutes away.

After being stuck in traffic, Tyler pulled into his parking space and ran inside. Finally he was here, too bad he was an hour and a half late, but at least he made.

"Where is he?!," he asked Julie.

"I put them in the conference room," she answered.

"Them?"

"There was a girl too."

"Great," he muttered and speed walked to the conference room. "I am terribly sorry," Tyler announced while entering the room. "I could not feel worse!"

There was only a girl sitting in one of the chairs at the far end of the room, at first she just stared before responding," No worries. We are all about the client."

"I'm Tyler Naxen," Tyler reached out to shake her hand.

The woman stood and shook his hand," Pleasure to meet the man of the hour. I'm Angela Velictani, Bennett's assistant."

"Nice to meet you," they both sat," Where is Bennett?"

"He ran out to get some coffee, we were unsure when you would arrive."

"Again, I could not apologize more. I fell horrible that you were stuck here in this dull office waiting for me."

"No worries," she smiled," I'm a very patient woman" Tyler swore he saw her wink, but shrugged it off hoping the moment would pass. Luckily, Bennet entered the room with coffee and donuts.

Tyler stood," Mr. Dowson, It's great to see you again. I'm incredibly sorry that I'm so late for this meeting."

"I thought we chose the first name route, Mr. Naxen," Bennett perched an eyebrow.

"Right. I'm sorry, Bennett."

"No problem," he smiled," I see you've met my secretary, Angela."

"Assistant," Angela interjected," I'm his assistant."

"Of course," Tyler nodded. " Any new designs?"

"Yes!," Bennett said excitedly and pulled out his briefcase, "I've been working nonstop on these new sketches."

Tyler and Bennett discussed the sketches and Tyler couldn't help but look at Bennett with awe, he was passionate about his work. Treating each drawing like a child, he accepted their flaws and strived for them improvement. Tyler, for the first time in meeting Bennett, looked at him. He was of a darker nationality, maybe native or Indian but his mocha skin contrasted his bright seductive blue eyes. It must have been the hormones still coursing in Tyler's veins, but he almost wanted to stroke Bennett's cheek.

Tyler coughed and switched his attention to the assistant," How long have you worked for Bennett, Angela?"

"Too long," she chuckled while checking her manicure, she then turned to face Tyler,"What do you do for fun, Mr. Naxen," she asked with a fake innocent voice.

Tyler coughed again," I don't have fun."

"If you ever are looking for fun, give me call." Angela wrote her number down on a post it and slide it across the table to Tyler.

"Angela!," Bennett whispered.

"What?!," Angela through her hands up," No big deal, it's just a number. Very professional." She said but I saw that she did wink.

Tyler grinned and turned back to the sketches," I love them. You did a great job Bennett, Kingdom Bank and I appreciate all of your effort."

"Anything for the customer," Bennett smiled and Tyler's heart sped up. Why was this happening to him? Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't! Bennett was most likely straight? Wasn't he?

"How about later we all get drinks to celebrate this victorious occasion?," Tyler suggested looking between Bennett and Angela.

Angela said," What occasion? No sketches have been approved? All we did was look at them?"

"Well..," Tyler reached out on a limb," Bennett has been spending all his time working on these sketches, shouldn't he have the night off?"

"Well yeah...,"Angela said sounded skeptically.

"Are you sure, Tyler? We don't want to put you out? You seem very busy? I mean, is this okay for us to do?," Bennett seemed worried.

"Guys! Lighten up, this will be fun, just a night out, that's it," Tyler smiled and he saw Angela was loving the idea. "Bennett?"

Bennett thought about it for a few more seconds before giving in," Sure! Why not!?"

"Great! I'll pick you guys up later. Got to go and tell the board of our progress! Great work, Bennett!," Tyler practically danced out of the conference room.

As soon as he was out of sight, he had a panic attack! Why did he do that? What will he accomplish? Bennett isn't gy! And even if he was, what would he do if he was? Maybe he is married and has kids! What was wrong with him!?

**Bennett's POV:**

"You don't think it's weird?," Bennett asked Angela.

"Of course not! He is clearly trying to see me in a casual setting! I mean, I don't blame him, how was he supposed to put the moves on during a meeting?"

"Didn't stop you," Bennett chuckled.

"What do you think," Angela asked twirling around in the doorway to the bathroom.

She was wearing a short tight white dress with an extremely low neckline; the dress also had cuts in the belly and sides, exposing her skin even more. She kept her long curly hair down and had applied bright red lipstick and dark eye shadow. She was almost as tall as Bennett with her 8 inch stiletto heels.

"Stunning," Bennett replied.

"It's not too much is it?"

"For you? No, you look great. What about me?," Bennett twirled.

"You look like a you could get any guy in the place," she winked. Bennett was wearing a pair of casual jeans with a tear and a navy blue and black flannel shirt. He rolled the sleeves up 3/4 of the way, exposing his tattoo. It was a bow and arrow. The arrow was in the bow and it looked pulled back, ready to shoot right off his arm. It looked just like the one Bennett's grandfather had in his house, the one they had gone hunting with when he was a boy.

"He's here," Angela gasped from the front room.

Bennett smiled, it's going to be a long night having to watch Angela fall all over Tyler.

"Hey," he heard Angela say lustily from the door.

"Hi. You look amazing," he smiled and hugged her. Angela hugged him back, and for a moment they looked like they were old friends or a couple.

"You don't look bad yourself," she replied.

Tyler was wearing some jeans and long sleeve white shirt. The shirt was tight and showed off his nice figure, he had a wonderful V shaped torso that was memorizing. He was dressed so simple but yet he looked so chic and dressy.

Tyler's smile passed Angela's face and fell upon Bennett. "Hey, Bennett," he said.

"Tyler," I smiled and walked over to him and they shook hands and did a half hug.

Tyler smelled like a strong cologne; a pine scent lingered and Bennett approved while inhaling deeply. Tyler's whole body was rippling with muscles that Bennett, for a split second, considered running his hand along Tyler's back.

"Soooo!," Angela interrupted. "Are we ready?!"

"Yeah, after you," Tyler gestured for them to exit the apartment. "You seem a little dressed up for a drink, Angela?"

"Oh," Angela giggled," When you said drink... you actually meant just a drink?"

Tyler laughed," Well yeah, what is supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Well, I chose where we go," Angela spun in the hall to look back at Tyler.

"Sure," he chuckled. "The cab is out front."

"You got us a cab?," Bennett questioned.

Tyler laughed again, exposing his deep dimples within his cheeks; when Bennett saw them his heart sped up and his breath caught. They were irresistible and made Bennett want to press Tyler against the wall right then and there and kiss him deeply.

"When I go out for a drink, I usually don't drive home. Since I won't drive home, why drive there?"

"Smart," Angela said while opening the door out onto the warm night. "There's the cab," she walked over careful to not step in any of the puddles on the sidewalk. "Let's go!," she smiled and got into the taxi.

Bennett followed her and sat in the middle, Tyler slide in next to him and shut the door. Bennett's breath caught again as Tyler's pine scent hit him and their legs brushed. Why is he doing this! He was acting like a 3rd grader!

he cab driver pulled form the curb. "I already told him where to go," Angela smirked," I hope you guys can handle it."

Bennett laughed," I can never handle you."

"But that's why you love me," she blew him a kiss.

The driver followed Angela's instructions and after about 30 minutes he pulled up in front of a night club called Trio.

"Why are we here?," Tyler asked while stepping out from the car.

"Well, this place has alcohol so it's the best place for a drink," she winked at Tyler.

"Really, Ang? A club?," Bennett said after paying the fare for the cab.

"What," she pouted.

"It's 9," Bennett argued. "This place is dead."

"It's good to come early, you get in before the rush," she went up to the line.

"Sorry," Bennett apologized," I should have warned you that she was crazy."

Tyler smiled again, exposing his dimples," Don't worry about it. I might have to leave sooner than she'd like though."

"I don't think she'll mind as long as you leave together," Bennett said as they approached Angela. They were in line with her so Tyler couldn't respond to what Bennett had said, why did he say that?

"It'll work for everyone, "Angela beamed. "It's a club for everyone: straight, gay and lesbian so maybe Bennett you'll find a guy!"

Bennett flinched at Angela's comment, there goes his hidden secret. Now Tyler Naxen, his new boss, knew he was guy. Bennett wasn't ashamed but usually didn't bring it up in casual conversation.

"You're gay?," Tyler asked with eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Bennett admitted.

Tyler's seemed preoccupied because he stood there, but he didn't seem like he was there. Tyler was lost in thought, probably thinking of how gross Bennett was to him now.

Bennett slumped slightly until Tyler spoke," That's great."

Bennett perked, great? Most people didn't say that?

"Thanks," Bennett said.

The line was moving quickly and Angela talked to the bouncer and he gave them the nod to enter.

**Sort of a cliff hanger but it helps me lead to the next chapter! I really hope you Review! It helps fuel me to write more! When no one review, I get sad and don't want to write anymore! PLEASE! THANK YOU!(3(3(3(4**


	3. Trio

**Chapter 3: TRIO ...ITS HERE! YES! I have decided to name my chapter from here on out to make them more interesting! I LIKE IT!**

**Even though the only one who had read and reviewed is SunnySummer77! Thank you so much for your reviews, I WRITE THIS FOR YOU!(3(3(3(3 Im hoping more people will stumble across it and give me some feedback! Good? Bad? JUST LET ME KNOW!**

**Bennett's POV:**

The club was filling surprisingly fast, people were crowding every corner of the place. Bennett could barely breathe with all the fog and humidity lingering in the air. He finally made it to the bar and order 6 shots and brought them back to their small corner table carefully not to spill.

"Cheers," Angela smiled and they all clinked glasses and drank their shots. "Oh!," Angela's face scrunched with the sour taste.

"Damn," Bennett said," that's strong shit."

"Again," Tyler grabbed his drink and lifted his shot. Angela's eyes twinkled when she looked at him, she was obviously loving this side if Tyler: his partying, drinking side. They drank the shot and again they all reacted to the powerful taste.

"We will remember tonight forever!," Angela shouted over the pounding music.

Bennett nodded, he wasn't loving how fast Angela was turning into that drunk chick that nobody wants to deal with. Why doesn't she ever pace herself? She should know by now.

"So," Bennett yelled in Tyler's ear," what did the board say about my sketches?" Bennett had worked hard on those drawings and he wanted to be rewarded for his hard labor.

"The board loved them!," Tyler gave him a thumbs up. "They want to start production by the end of the year!"

Bennett was shocked, this was the best possible new! The end of the year meant that he would gain respect in his office, receive higher up clients! "Th-That's amazing!," Bennett shouted happily.

"I know! Congratulations, Bennett!," Tyler smiled and his face brightened. Bennett held in his instinct to grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom and take him there and then.

"Which one did they like most!?," Bennett was curious.

"Let's not talk about business! This is time out of the office! Let's enjoy it! Do you want another drink?!"

Bennett shook his head, he knew that he should pace his drinking.

Angela was bored with their talk," Let's dance!," she stood up.

"Really, Angel?" Bennett smiled, of course she wanted to dance.

"Please, Benny! Tyler, come on!," she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor. Bennett stayed back and watched as Tyler stood on the dance floor, stiff and confused on what he was supposed to do. Angela took over and took his arms and wrapped them around her stomach as she grinded her ass against him. Angela knew how to twerk her butt well, and she pulled out all her moves on Tyler. The more she did, the more awkward he got. Bennett finally submitted to the pressure of being a social outcast and joined them on the floor, he danced to himself until a drunk girl came and they danced together. It wasn't sexual, it was just fun dancing; she was too drunk to even realize what was happening, she just wanted to dance.

After Angela tried for 20 minutes to loosen Tyler up, Tyler excused himself," I'm going to get a drink... do you want one?"

She spun and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you trying to get me drunk?," she smiled devilishly.

He chuckled, but it was obvious to Bennett that Tyler was uncomfortable," Is that a no?"

"No! Bring me one!," she smiled eagerly. "But come back soon!," she slapped his ass as he headed to the bar.

"Coming on a little strong, Angel?" Bennett chuckled as he spun his drunk partner.

"No," she said as another guy came in a filled Tyler's spot while he was gone. This guy knew what he was doing and grinded his hips with hers instead of just standing there like Tyler had done. Angela didn't even turn around to look at the guy, she would dance with anyone; she grinded with the stranger a little but nothing like what she had done for Tyler. "Where did he go?," Angela stopped dancing.

"Who needs him, baby... you got me," her dance partner said. He was definitely a creep but Angela was too busy scooping the bar for Tyler.

"I'll go find him," Bennett said and she quickly regained her rhythm with her current dance partner. Bennett left his drunk girl on the floor where she was stumbling over her own feet and bumping into everyone else. The place was more cramped than it had been before, it had to of been a fire hazard to shove all these people in the small space. Bennett checked the bar but it was vacant of any dreamy, blonde, studs. Bennett saw that there table was now filled with new people so where could Tyler have gone? The bathrooms? Bennett headed to the grungy corner of the building with the neon bathroom light. The line was trailing into the dance room for the girl's room, but the men's was wide open with no line. Bennett opened the door," Tyler?"

**Tyler's POV:**

The night had gone from promising, to amazing, to horrible in the matter of 30 minutes. Tyler was excited to get out and have fun, then he found out Bennett was gay: that was amazing! It was like the heaven were smiling down on him. Tyler chuckled at the thought of the heavens smiling at him since he was techniqley a disgrace in the eyes of the lord. If Bennett was gay then maybe he could like him? Maybe Bennett would want to be with him. Tyler knew that it was hard to hold back his urges to be with Bennett, he was too compelling. When he told Bennett that his designs were approved, his face lit up and he glowed with radiance; to Tyler, Bennett looked beautiful. It all got bad when Angela dragged him onto the dance floor: why had he gone out there with her? She continued rubbing her ass on his dick, he felt chaffed and raw; it hadn't been pleasant. It was obvious that Angela wanted him... and wanted him bad. She was basically throwing herself at him and he was at a loss of what to do. It wasn't all bad, because eventually Bennett came and danced with them. He was spinning and laughing, and Tyler could see his muscles were threatening to rip his shirt. Tyler wanted to see if he and Bennett had a connection but it was hard when he was expected to sleep with his assistant. What was he going to do!? Tyler was so attracted to Bennett that just thinking about him dancing on the floor gave his penis a tug of lust. Tyler had dipped away from Angela and ran to the bathroom to control himself, he was sweating profusely; not because of dancing because he hadn't done any, he had stood there while Angela grinded on him. It was just so hot on the dance floor with everyone so close, panting, sweating, moving.

"Tyler?," a deep voice floated into the cool bathroom air.

Oh no, Bennett had found him. Tyler was still undecided in what he was going to do! It was so much easier when Bennett could have been straight, he could have ignored him with the excuse of Bennett liking woman, but now... things were different.

Tyler cleared his throat," Yeah, it's me." Tyler flushed the toilet even though he hadn't done anything but he didn't want it to look like he was just sitting in there. Tyler exited the stall and washed his hand while Bennett leaned against the wall. "Angela... she's... she's a little..." Tyler was at a loss of how to describe this woman. Up front? Determined? Persistent?

"She's a little forward with what she wants," Bennett chuckled.

"No kidding," Tyler laughed along with him. "It's a little too direct for me..."

"She is for some guys," Bennett agreed nodding. "Did you want to get another shot?"

"Yes," Tyler said," I need a drink!"

They both left the bathroom and re entered the bar area with the pulsing music beating through their shoes. Tyler look at Bennett and was hypnotized by how graceful he was and how stunning he looked when he smiled t the bartender. Tyler's veins raced with jealousy, he wanted Bennett to smile at him like that! Why was he acting like this! Bennett would never be with him! To Bennett, Tyler was his boss and that was it; when the realization hit him he felt his whole body slump. Maybe things would go better if Bennett knew he was gay?

Bennett handed him his drink and he tried to cheer up," To a good time!"

"A great time," Bennett corrected and they took the shot. The liquor no longer stung Tyler's throat but Bennett was obviously still tasting the fiery substance. "You think we should head back to the floor," Bennett leaned against the bar.

Tyler peered out and saw Angela was dancing with another guy and judging by how close they were he could tell he was not missed. "I think were safe for now," Tyler said.

"Don't take it personal," Bennett was trying to cover for her," She's probably really drunk..."

"No problem... she isn't really my type," Tyler admitted to Bennett with a smile.

"Really? Most guys fall for her."

"I like to think I'm unique," Tyler said cockily.

"Don't we all," Bennett chuckled.

Tyler's gaze drifted down Bennett's body, his arms were strong and tan. What was Bennett, Tyler wondered.

"So what are you?" Tyler asked bluntly.

Bennett's face gave a cocky smiled," What are you asking?"

"Like... are you Mexican?," Tyler was regretting his words but spoke them anyway, the alcohol was taking over.

"I'm native," he smiled and Tyler was basically drooling over him. " I take pride in my heritage, it's a big part of my life!"

"They don't mind that your gay?!"

Bennett's face feel as he admitted," They mind. Most of my family disowned me. The only one who still spoke to me regularly was my grandfather, he passes away last June."

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized. "I didn't want to bring up bad shit form the past."

"I'm over it. If my family can just cut me off like I was nothing, I obviously didn't mean anything to them ever. Now, in a way, I feel like I cut off my family," Bennett chuckled. It was odd to Tyler that Bennett could laugh about losing his family. Maybe they had issues... well obviously they did. Tyler was uncomfortable and switched the conversation while Bennett ordered more shots.

"Sick tat," he had noticed the bow on Bennett's arm and thought it was nice. Tyler was curious if he had any other tattoo's he could see... maybe in private.

"Thanks, yeah it looks just like the one I used to hunt with."

"You hunted with a bow and arrow!," Tyler was impressed.

"Yeah, I grew up in a traditional tribal setting, so we hunted. We also shopped at grocery stored but hunting was big part of the tribe."

"That's cool!," Tyler mentally slapped himself, why was he sounded like a complete idiot!? Why does he keep bringing up Bennett's family? Bennett and Tyler took 3 more shots a piece and Tyler was really starting to feel it's affect. Maybe they would chill him out and help him sound less retarted. " So you see any guys you like," Tyler asked slurring his words slightly.

Bennett was set into a fit of giggles," Well there are a few of good options I've seen around."

"Oh really," Tyler was smiling and saw that Bennett was biting his lip. Did Bennett want him? Was Bennett giving him the signs! " Like who?"

"When we were in line outside, I saw the hottest guy and when we came in I saw him again on the dance floor! The last time I saw him was when I went to the bathroom," Bennett avoided Tyler's eyes.

Outside? Tyler searched his memory. I don't remember anyone outside... the dance floor had too many guys to single one out... The bathroom? The bathroom had been only Bennett and himself... Him? TYLER? BENNETT LIKED HIM?

Bennett peered back up at Tyler through his thick dark lusty lashes and Tyler again restrained his initial instinct to pull Bennett's hair and kiss him. " What did he look like," Tyler grinned.

Bennett stood taller,"He is tall... very sexy. Smile that melts your face and these eyes. Eyes that could make you believe anything," Bennett had a far off look in his eyes.

"Would I know him if I saw him?," Tyler tried to inch closer to Bennett.

Bennett's attention snapped back to Tyler," Yeah, I think you would," a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What about you? Any cute girls?"

Tyler broke his stare with Bennett to glance around the room," Nah. The girls here are all the same... nothing I'm interested in," Tyler said returning his eyes to face Bennett.

Is this happening? Doe she think I'm gay? WHO CARES!? God, this tension is killing me!

"Too bad...," Bennett said, his voice was low and Tyler thought he saw him leaning in slowly.

"Yeah," Tyler whispered, leaning in too. HERE IT COMES!

"Hey guys!," Angela stumbled up to the bar laughing. Tyler stood straight up and Bennett pretended to bend down to tie his shoe."Where are the drinks! I want my drinks!"

"Baby, let's get out of here," the douche form the dance floor was shouting over the music. "I got drinks at my place."

"Really," she fell against his chest," sounds like just what I need."

"I got what you need, baby!," he chuckled.

"Angela, lets go home," Bennett pulled on her elbow.

Angela turned to him and then glanced to Tyler. "Oh hey there," she broke her embrace with the prick and stood in front of Tyler. "Where do you run off to? I waited for you!" Angela must have gotten drinks from some one else because her breath reeked of alcohol. "You just left me out there," she pouted and brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry...," Tyler apologized. "But I'll make it up to you, let's go home though." Tyler could tell that Bennett was fuming that Tyler was flirting with Angela, but he didn't know how else to make her leave. Angela, suddenly pressed her lips against Tyler's and wrapped her hand around his head keeping him there, unable to move. Tyler was so shocked he stiffened from her impulse, but that didn't stop Angela, she inserted her tongue into Tyler mouth. Tyler finally pushed her away gently but the shoulders. "Angela!"

"You're a really good kisser," she slurred.

The douchebag grabbed Angela's arm," Let's get out of here!"

"Let her go!," Bennett pulled her back.

"Leave me alone," she shook off Bennett's grasp and threw herself on Tyler. "Help me!," she pleaded to him.

"We are helping you," Tyler explained. His head was throbbing form the music and he just really wanted to kiss Bennett, but he was stuck dealing with Angela's bullshit.

"Let's go!," Bennett started pushing them to the door.

"No!," Angela's asshole dance partner wasn't giving up. He followed them outside," She wants to go with me!"

"No! Stop!," Angela was screaming in her drunken voice. "Go away!"

"You're not just going to lead me on, you slut!," he was desperately trying to grab Angela.

"No!," she was bellowing into Tyler's ear. "Save me! Save me, Tyler!" Oh god! Just let us leave! Tyler turned and punched the jerk in the jaw and he stumbled backwards.

Bennett had flagged down a taxi and Tyler threw Angela into the back seat, he and Bennett slipped in and shut the door quickly because of the drunken douchebag was now raging. "Drive! Drive," Bennett yelled to the driver. She peeled out from the curb, leaving the asshole at the club.

Angela draped herself over Tyler," Your my hero!" She tried to pull him down for a kiss, but he rejected it.

"Just try to rest," he smiled as she closed her eyes. Bennett gave the driver Angela's address and they pulled up. "Wait here, please," Tyler said to the driver.

"Meter's running," was all she said.

Tyler carried Angela upstairs while she tried to talk," Let's do it... I want to...," she murmured. "Tyler, I want you..."

**Benett's POV:**

Fucking Angela! Figures she could ruin the night! SHE KISSED TYLER! ARGGGHHH! Bennett was mentally fighting with the fact that Angela had scooped up Tyler in one swift movement. I WANT YOU TYLER! What a slut! Should have let her leave with that drunk fucker at the club!

Bennett went to wake Angela's roommate, Sharice, to let her know Angela was here and drunk out of her mind.

They left the apartment, Bennett didn't even want to look at Tyler! Tyler had almost kissed him! He was into it... then as soon as Angela comes over he flirts with her and kisses her! Bennett was raging.

"Hey," Tyler put a hand on Bennett's shoulder. Bennett took a deep breath and turned to look at the handsome man behind him. "I'm sorry..."

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for...," Bennett said fakely. He was pissed but he didn't want to start a fight with his boss.

"I didn't want to kiss her," Tyler said while Bennett was turning back to the stairs.

He slowly face Tyler again," What?"

"I didn't want to kiss her... She kissed me and... I didn't kiss her back. She caught me off guard, I was not expecting her to do that."

Bennett was sick of these games," Why did you ask out for a drink!? You should have seen how Angela was flirting with you..."

"I did," Tyler admitted," but I just..."

"What? You just what?," Bennett's patience was running out.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Tyler said bluntly.

Him? HIM? TYLER LIKES HIM? OH SHIT! IS HE GAY? Is that why Tyler said great when he found out he was gay? Doe he like him? Does Tyler want to kiss him? Oh god, Bennett want to kiss him! KISS HIM!

"Me?," Bennett asked.

"Yeah," Tyler turned his gaze to the ground.

Bennett finally said," Why didn't you just say that?"

"It's not very... appropriate," he flickered his eyes to Bennett.

FUCK YES! YES! TYLER WANTS HIM! THE GODS ARE KIND!

Bennett smirked," I've never been one for being professional."

That was the straw that broke Tyler's morals. He shot up and grabbed Bennett's face and pressed his lips against Bennett's. Bennett didn't even let the shock control him, he wrapped his fingers into Tyler's straw hair and kissed him back without a second thought. Tyler the slammed Bennett into the wall and shoved his tongue into Bennett's mouth. Bennett moaned with pleasure, he is a good kisser! Bennett moved his hand down Bennett's back, feeling his muscles ripple, just like how he had anted to earlier that night. This is amazing!

Tyler broke the kiss and was panting, Bennett stared into his eyes trying to read what had just happened.

"Meter's running," he said then grabbed Bennett's hand and lead him down the stairs. This is going to be great!

**CHAPTER 3! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? IM THINKING NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE A LEMON! I AM A REALLY GOOD LEMON WRITER! I think I will!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK! **

**THANKS SUNNYSUMMER77! AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DECIDES TO REVIEW! IVE BEEN BUGGING PEOPLE FOREVER AND HOPE THEY FINALLT BREAK DOWN AND SUBMIT TO READING!**

**THANK YOU!(3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3**


	4. Bliss

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... IT HAS BEEN ALONG TIME!**

**IM SORRY!**

**I WANT OT GIVE THE BIGGEST SHOUTOUT OF MY LIFE TO _LittleMermaid69_ ** **and _Guest_! It means a lot that you comment on my work! THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**IF YOUR READING THIS and its BEEN LIKE 5 years since I've written it! DONT BE AFRAID TO DROP A COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE IT... better late then never! (3(3(3(3(3**

**Bennett's POV:**

Tyler didn't even bother asking Bennett were he wanted to go, he gave the cab driver his own personal address. She nodded and started her route but in the backseat, Bennett slide his hand up Tyler's thigh. He noticed that Tyler was struggling to remain calm and collective, so Bennett just tried harder to get a reaction.

"Woops!," Bennett exclaimed after tossing his wallet on the ground by Tyler's legs. "Dropped my wallet."

"I can get it," Tyler reached for it.

"No! I'll get it," Bennett bent across Tyler's lap. Tyler sat straight up, obviously feeling awkward. Bennett smirked and fumbled to grab his wallet while rubbing his arm across Tyler's crotch. Tyler coughed, trying to appear normal to the cab driver but his was fidgeting with sexual tension.

"Got it," Bennett sat up slowly, making his fingers linger on Tyler's hidden shaft. He was amused with Tyler's obvious discomfort. _Perhaps this is why he is so awkward. He must be in the closet..._

The cab kept driving, further and further from the city that Bennett knew so well. Tyler looked calm so he didn't worry, they must have been headed the right way. The finally arrived at one of the nicest houses Bennett have ever seen outside of a magazine. Tyler paid the cab her fair and climbed out the car, once her head lights disappeared from sight, Tyler grabbed Bennett's limp dick.

Bennett jumped at his abrupt motion," What the hell!?"

Tyler grinned and grabbed his face with his free hand and kissed him vigorously. Bennett didn't complain and kissed him back happily, moaning with his pleasure. Tyler pulled away," Payback is a bitch," he grinned and grabbed Bennett's hand, guiding him to the house.

Approaching the small mansion, Bennett was in taken back at it's beauty. He would have killed to inspect the house, it was a architect's dream, they structure was so unique and subtle with modern twists and vintage tweaks. Tyler unlocked the door and turned and pulled Bennett into the house while unbuttoning his shirt. Bennett kissed Tyler's neck with he worked on stripping him.

"Damn, you have a beautiful body!," Tyler mumbled while trailing kisses down Bennett's naked torso.

"You get to see mine, let's see yours."

Tyler smirked and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing a chiseled pale V line. Bennett's mouth watered at the delicious sight before him, _this guy is too good to be true. He is like a Ken doll!_

"Wow...," he said breathlessly.

Tyler met their lips again without hesitation, running his fingers through Bennett's short brown hair. Bennett grabbed at Tyler's pants, wanting to take them off as soon as possible, but Tyler stopped him.

"Let's go upstairs," he mumbled.

"After you."

Tyler than turned and fled up the stairs with Bennett hot on his heels, led him down the hall to his master bedroom. "Here we are," he opened the door.

Bennett giggled like a schoolgirl and went into the room, it was huge and luxurious but he was not interested in observing. He was interested in one thing and one thing only: Tyler. Before he could turn around, Tyler was kissing his neck from the back, Bennett closed his eyes and craned his neck so he had easier access. Bennett reached his arms to run his hand through Tyler's thin blonde hair. Bennett faced Tyler and for a moment they just stared at each other.

_This guy... this beautiful man. He is so gorgeous. How did this happen?_

Tyler's lips tugged into the most heart clenching smirk and Bennett grabbed his chin and leaned into to give him a soft slow kiss. Tyler's hands started exploring Bennett's hips and back, bringing them closer together. Bennett slowly worked his gentle kisses down to Tyler's throat as he began to re-fumble with Tyler's pants. The pant slide off his hips showing that he had on tight white boxers, which were not hiding his erection. Bennett slide down Tyler's body, kissing his abs on the way down. He got on his knees and slowly pulled Tyler's boxers off of him, Bennett glanced up to Tyler who was staring down at him with beautiful eyes. Tyler almost looked like a angel with light glowing from him, Bennett then redirected his attention to Tyler's thick cock.

Bennett kissed the tip of Tyler's cock lovingly, but he wanted to taste the real flavor. Bennett opened his mouth and inserted Tyler's penis full throttle, he started sucking and gagging. Tyler was much bigger than he had anticipated, probably 8 inches which was not the size he was used to, but Bennett didn't mind.

"Oh...fuck...," Tyler moaned with pleasure, Bennett looked up to see him, but Tyler was staring at the ceiling. Bennett kept on sucking and rubbing on Tyler's dick until it was as hard as a rock and ready.

Tyler then looked to Bennett on the floor," Take off your pants." Bennett did as Tyler had instructed,"... and the underwear." Bennett pulled down his back boxers so that he too was now completely naked. Tyler scanned him up and down," much better..."

Tyler began to kiss Bennett again, pushing him back until he was forced to fall on the bed. Tyler stood above him like a god of perfection, Tyler then lowered his head to Bennett's penis and began rubbing it with his hands. Bennett had had many hand jobs in his life, but Tyler had a special technique that made the sensation rush through him. Bennett wasn't expecting Tyler to randomly halfway through the hand job start blowing him off, but he did. Tyler tongue massaging Bennett's cock was pure bliss.

"Jesus... holy shit...," Bennett was stifling his moans as best he could. "Jesus, fuck."

"If you say so," Tyler lifted his head and crawled toward Bennett. "Didn't want you to go in dry," Tyler reached over to his nightstand and opened the to drawer. He pulled out small red bottle and poured some of the clear liquid into his hands. He then rubbed his hands on Bennett's erect penis, it shocked Bennett that the lube was so warm and it almost felt as if the liquid was tickling him.

"Wait, we should probably... Uhm...," Tyler avoided eye contact but Bennett knew exactly what he was asking.

"No," he said clearly.

"No?," Tyler repeated before looking at him," You don't have anything? You're clean?"

"Yeah," Bennett gave a small proud smile, before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, me too! Yeah, I'm good with all that. So... Do you want me to get a condom?," Tyler glanced to his drawer again.

"I trust you," Bennett said which shocked him._ He barely knew this guy, but it felt right; Bennett did trust him._

Tyler then seductively crawled over Bennett's body to his face, he stroked Bennett's cheek and stared at him with deep blue eyes. "It trust you, too," before kissing him deeply. Bennett grabbed Tyler's hair and kissed him passionately, _he didn't know how most of this worked. Of course he had sex before but, it was almost always with a boyfriend._

Tyler then straddled Bennett and guided Bennett's cock to his ass, Bennett felt his dick immerse into Tyler and his smiled with the satisfaction it caused. Tyler gasped at the intake and then began grinding his hips, Bennett trusted too, causing his dick to go deeper into Tyler. Tyler was groaning loudly and began moving faster, he kept going as he leaned over Bennett. Bennett took the opportunity to kiss Tyler and moan into his mouth. Tyler didn't stop his fast pace and kept going until Bennett's dick slipped out. Tyler grabbed it to guide it back in when Bennett rolled Tyler over onto his stomach.

Tyler then raised his butt like a dog or cat would to a mate, which made Bennett rapid. He grabbed his dick and put the tip into Tyler's butt and then inserted it fully and slowly. Tyler moaned into the comforter. Bennett loved the sound of Tyler and started humping faster into him. He could feel the undeniable pressure building within himself so he slowed his thrusts to delay the climax. He continued to pump hard, he could hear the sound of Bennett's ball hitting Tyler's ass.

"Keep going! HARDER!," Tyler said breathlessly. Bennett heard his command and obeyed by slamming into Tyler's rear as had as he could which resulting in Tyler crying out. "YES! YES!"

**Tyler's POV:**

Bennett was unbelievably satisfying, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He stroked quickly in and out of Tyler and he buried his head into the sheets. Bennett was working hard and it was definitely worth it. Tyler groaned loudly as Bennett slowed his strokes.

"Turn around...," Tyler heard Bennett say. He then flipped onto his back and looked up at the man before him. Bennett was breathtaking, his body was glistening and his chest was rising and falling quickly. Tyler's eyes wandered down his torso until they raced his pelvis._ Bennett was still hard and Tyler had not felt him cum, so why did he stop?_

Bennett then climbed on top of Tyler, he reached his hand back and guiding himself back into Tyler. Bennett looked Tyler in the eyes and began to thrust, Tyler tried to not break eye contact, but it was impossible. Bennett felt so amazing that he closed his eyes to embrace the feeling of the moment. Bennett moved faster and faster causing Tyler to lose his breath.

"Shit... Bennett! Oh god!"

Bennett then grunted his release and fell next to Tyler. Tyler and Bennett lay there panting until Tyler turned to him and began kissing his neck. No Tyler was kneeling above Bennett, slowly kissing down his stomach. Tyler licked Bennett's shaft and starting rubbing him off again while sucking on his balls. Then Tyler grabbed Bennett's waist and turned him to his stomach to which Bennett replied by lifting his hole into the air.

Tyler paused and slowly traced his fingers up Bennett's side, to his neck, then mouth. Bennett's mouth was open to which Tyler stuck his finger's in and Bennett gagged slightly before he sucked and licked on Tyler's. Tyler brought his hand back and fingers and slowly watched them disappear into Bennett's anus. Tyler could feel Bennett's muscled clench and release and his began moving his fingers in and out.

Bennett gave a small groan of pleasure which excited Tyler and made him start going faster. He then took his spare hand licked it and started to rub his own penis. Tyler was in bliss, this is just what he needed. He needed a fuck so bad, but not some cheap dirty club rat, just a guy, a decent guy which when he looked at Bennett, he knew he had found.

Tyler replace his finger with his erect penis, slowly stoking into Bennett before increasing his momentum. It wasn't long before Tyler felt his climax and send his sperm deep within Bennett, he collapsed on his back beside Bennett. They were both breathing heavily and turned to look at one another, each with a small smile of satisfaction of their face.

Bennett then turned and curled up beside Bennett, something Tyler never did was spooning. Tyler froze and stiffened at Bennett's contact, _What did he do? Did he let it happen or make it stop? _He glanced down at Bennett, his eyes were staring off into space with a small content smile on his lips. _How could Tyler ruin that,_ so he just accepted the cuddling.

Exhaustion hit Tyler like a freight train, he fought against fatigue to glance at the clock on his bed side table, it read 1:30. _Did he have work tomorrow?_ Tyler couldn't remember and he didn't care, all he wanted was the serenity of sleep . The darkness accepted him with open arms and he closed his eyes to surrender to his fatigue.

**HELLOO! HELLO! **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**It has been such a long time, and that is my fault, I have been stuck on a lot of details! I KNOW that this is not GREAT, but I AM JUST STUCK! LIKE I have said earlier I HAVE NEVER written a GAY FICTION before!**  
**And Being a WOMAN, I have NO CLUE HOW THAT WORKS!**

**I hope YOU ALL STILL LOVE IT! REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. The Aftermath

**HELLO AGAIN! WOW! HAS IT REALLY BEEN 5 MONTHS! I am deeply SORRY that I have not updated since JANUARY! Time flies when you ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! OKAY...ON WITH THEN SHOW:**

**Tyler's POV:**

The constant shrill of the Tyler's 7 o' clock made him regret every life choice he had made up until this point to force him to set his alarm for 7. He drowsily extended his arm, fumbling with his nightstand for the snooze button, _No way in hell I'm going in today._

Tyler found the button and the noise ceased and he shifted in his bed to a more comfortable position to drift back into slumber. _God, my head hurts. How much did I drink last night..._ His eyes snapped open, _Last night! Bennett! _Tyler saw the other side of the bed was empty and there was no sign of the architect anywhere in his bedroom. _Oh shit, did he go downstairs! Is Rochelle here... No, she doesn't arrive until 9._

Tyler had no secret to hide from Bennett in his house; there was no torture room or obsessive shrine to a celebrity, but he didn't want anyone to see Bennett. Bennett was a normal looking guy, but in this neighborhood he would stand out like a nudist at a conservative party. Tyler couldn't risk Bennett being seen, if he was Tyler knew his nosy neighbors would be gossiping before breakfast was served. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as fear consumed him completely; across the street lived the Jonsalen's, a married elderly couple, the husband was Ralph and Tyler knew that he and Mr. Depros played golf together on the weekends._ FUCK! _

Tyler ran through the house calling for Bennett but only the silence of the rooms answered his call.

"Shit," Tyler mumbled to himself. He ran his fingers through his short hair and regrettably trudged back up the stairs.

_Now I have to go in,_ Tyler thought while opening his closet doors and searching for a suit. He chose the gray Brooks Brothers suit he had gotten for his birthday last year, he matched the light gray suit with a dark burgundy tie and silver cuff links. After getting dressed and going to the kitchen to eat something he realized that he smelled god awful: like booze and sweat but he had no time to shower now. Tyler caked himself in deodorant and cologne before grabbing a banana and leaving his house.

Tyler was literally buzzing with nerves,_ FUCK! WHAT IF BENNETT TALKS ABOUT THIS! He is out and people know he is gay, so if he starts talking about me then...FUCK! I have no excuse to call him, the prints were approved. Maybe I can lie and say they retracted their agreement. Some bullshit about politics. I shouldn't have slept with him! Anyone but him! I work with him and now he knows my secret! Oh god..._

**Bennett's POV:**

Focusing was pointless, Bennett's mind was floating in the clouds, drifting to thoughts of Tyler. _Stop_, he tried to command himself but the gorgeous indulgences of last night were too good to resist reliving. Bennett sighed and reluctantly faced his sketch board, it wasn't like he was busy with important task. Now that Kingdom bank had used him to his full extent, he had no projects.

Bennett's mind slipped back to Tyler's kiss on his jaw and a smile formed on his lips. Tyler was unbelieavle and all Bennett wanted to do was throw it Angela's face but he knew it could never happen. Tyler was in the closet, no doubt about it, and Bennett knew that a whole life could be thrown upside down when outed by a jealous lover. It had happened to so many people, getting outed by a random person who was only think of themselves and Bennett did not want to be that person.

_Are we lovers? Or was last night a one time thing? Does he like me? We barely know each other, but he is just so pretty! Why does he have to be so cute!?_

"Well, well, well, look who it is guys," Bennett flinched at the sound of Alan's voice. "Its our dear friend Bennett or should I say Bendover?"

His associates snickered but Bennett didn't turn from his desk. _Don't encourage them. Don't even look at them._

_"_What's wrong Bennett? You got something stuck in your ears..." Alan leaned in behind Bennett so his head was almost on Bennett's shoulder and whispered,"...or is it stuck in your ass?"

"What do you want, Alan," Bennett said through gritted teeth. _Why did he even come up here? He works on the 5th floor! He is literally going out of his way to insult me!_

"Nothing," Alan walked around his chair and leaned on his sketch table," me and the guys were just wandering the halls and thought we would come and say hello. Hello."

Bennett nodded," Hey."

"You see the guys and I were going out to the strip club tonight and wanted to know if you would join us."

Bennett turned in his chair towards Alan, sizing him up and down. _SIKE! Dude thinks I'm falling for this, he is such an idiot._

"Alan, we are not friends and I doubt we ever will be. I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone to do my work."

"And what work would that be, brownie? I know the boys on the 12th floor haven't given you shit. My uncle works up there, you see, and he tells me everything."

"I'm still working on my bank project," Bennett replied.

"Ohhh...," Alan said mockingly while nodding his head. "Yeah, you're right, that must be real hard... harder than you're dick when you're in the shower room?" Alan's co workers must have never heard real comedy because they both began laughing.

Alan again leaned down so we were face to face," I can't believe that you, of all people, would insult me to my face. I thought you people were supposed to be kind and full of rainbows or some shit. I offer to take you out with my friends so maybe you could be normal for a damn minute and you insult me."

Bennett was done, no way in hell he was putting up with this.

"Listen here Alan, I am a gay man, yes you know this. I like cock, always have and always will,"while Bennett talked he saw Alan lean away and his eyes widen with what looked like fear and humiliation. "So, no, I don't need to go to a strip club where there are titties and flaps everywhere but if you really were a good friend like you say you are, you'd take me downtown where the boys strip off their clothes. Now that, is a real show and I do think you'd enjoy it. Now, since we've reached a conclusion that we will not be going out tonight, I want you to leave me the fuck alone."

Bennett turned back to his sketch board and began shuffling random papers in an attempt to look like was doing something productive. Alan stood up and left his line of sight, but before leaving he said," Just wait, this isn't over you fucking disgusting queer."

Once they were gone, Bennett took a deep breath to calm himself he was shaking so bad. Partially out of fear of Alan and his wannabe goons but the other half was out of exhilaration. Telling Alan off was one of the biggest adrenaline rushes he had felt in a long time and it felt good for him to stand up for himself.

**Tylers POV:**

Tyler paced in his office, unsure of how to handle this situation. _Do I call him? Will he think that's needy or will he thinks its a booty call? I could call about the designs, but he would know it was fake, you told him they were approved! they could have been revoked... but not this soon! If I call him and ask him to talk he'll think it's about "us" but all I want is to confirm he can keep this to himself._

_FUCK! Why did I do this?_ NEVER_ hook up with someone you work with, you fucking idiot. YOU DID THIS! You kissed him and started this. FUCK!_

"Hey...," a voice drifted from the doorway. Tyler flinched from the surprise and saw Juliana standing in his office.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Are you okay? You seem... stressed," she inched closer.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess I am."

"Tyler," she paused," It's okay. I understand that the promise of promotion is a lot on your plate, I just want you to know I'll help however I can."

"Thank you, Julie. But its not the promotion that's bugging me... it's a personal thing."

Julie smiled," Well, you know how nosy I am, spill the beans," she sat in one of the chairs across from my desk.

_Should I tell her? I've never told anyone but my sister about this... If Julie knows and tells people than I could lose my job. There is law against firing people because f their sexual orientation, but you can find ways around it. Is she homophobic? We've never talked about it._

"Tyler?," she asked concerned due to my pause.

_Now is not he best time... Just lie. You've always been good at that, _Tyler thought hating himself.

"Tyler you can tell me," Julie spoke softly. "If it's too personal, I understand."

_Why is she such a good friend, it only makes this harder! _

I let a small slip," I'm lucky to have you as a friend," he admitted.

"I've known you a while now Tyler... I've never seen you like this. Is it a girl?"

Tyler held his composure but internally he flinched, now there was no way could tell her._ A girl... always fucking girls._

"Yeah..." he said softly letting a new lie form. "A girl."

"Really? What happened?," Tyler looked up and saw Julie sitting on the edge of her chair, she genuinely cared about him and his life. Then there was him, sitting here lying to one of his closest friends... if they didn't work together, she would most likely already know. But they did work together and he couldn't slip up again.

"You know how it is," Tyler shrugged. "You do stupid shit and regret it."

"I know the feeling," she related. "Remember when I had that fling with Ralph, in accounting?"

Tyler let a smirk form," Oh yeah! I totally forgot about you and Ralph," he started laughing.

"What?!," Julie put her hands on her hips. "Ralph was a nice guy!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You always would tease me about him! I never understood what you didn't like about him."

"Nothing, he's a great guy. Did you hear he is getting married in June?"

"Don't remind me," Julie rolled her eyes. "He's getting married, Barbara is having another kid, and Jamie is going on vacation next month to Barbados and look at me. I'm doing absolutely nothing; single, alone, boring job-.."

"Hey, this job is exciting!," Tyler joked.

"Oh yeah, Tyler, I'm basically taming lions at my desk," she sighed and returned her worried gaze to her boss. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Tyler nodded," Thanks Julie."

**Bennett's POV:**

Bennett made sure to sneak out of the office that night through the back door. He didn't need to run into Alan and lose all the control he thought he had won in the argument. He scurried to his car and sped off into the city, content with the events of the day. His musk filled the small space and he cringed. _Did I smell like that all day? Gross. _Bennett had not gotten to shower that morning and with that he drifted back to the early hours of dawn.

Bennett woke up, his head was like an alarm, screaming at him for moving. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His surroundings were new and unknown, for a split second he forget what had happened and the fear of confusion spread through him. He looked as a movement shifted the bed and he saw Tyler stretched out beside him, looking like a Greek god of perfection. The events of last night returned and Bennett could only smile as he remembered the bliss of what had occurred. _Tyler... you dirty dog_, he had thought slyly. _How should I play this? Do I go back to bed and call into work? Do I make him breakfast? Does anyone else live her? I don't know anything about this man! What if he regrets last night... I should go. Id rather fantasize about what could be then face a shitty reality. _Bennett found his clothes scattered across the room, he tried to be quiet so as not to wake Tyler. The clock said it was 5:28 in the morning, but Bennett didn't know if he was light sleeper or not. _If I leave before he wakes, will he think this is just a cheap hookup? Is this a cheap hookup? OH GOD, I don't know! Should I leave a note... What would I say? No, no note. _Tyler shifted in the bed again and Bennett crept out the door and down the stairs. He had no way to get home, so he called a cab and sat on Tyler's couch awkwardly... _This is weird._ After waiting for a cab, Bennett escaped from the luxurious neighborhood and back to the city he knew so well.

Bennett bit his lip while waiting at a red light, _I wonder what he thought when he got up? Does he regret it? Was I bad?! Did he plan this so we would never see each other again? Why hasn't he called me... Do I call him!?_

Bennett was brought back to reality by the thinking of the car behind him, the light was green but he hadn't moved. Bennett drove on and chose to call Angela to see how she was holding up. Angela answered on the third ring," What?," she spoke into the phone.

"And hello to you too, sunshine."

"Sorry, Benny. Today has been a shit day... I've been meaning to call you about last night. What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you were Drunk Angela."

She groaned into the phone," Oh god... Tyler saw me like that!"

"Oh yeah...," Bennett chuckled lightly.

"Be honest, did I lose my chance?!"

"Uhmm...," _Bennett's_ thought flashed to Tyler laying in his bed this morning," I don't think he is the guy for you, Angel."

"AHHHHHH! DAMN! I really was looking forward to him! Of course I fuck it up, of course! Why am I even surprised? I meet a decentish guy, with a job mind you! I can't believe all the bum guys I've met that don't have money but still buy Yeezy's, Bennett. And here I go and become a drunken mess, ruining my shot!"

"Damn, Angela! How dramatic are you going to be? You just met him, it's not like he was the one!," Bennett laughed full force.

"He could have been," Angela pouted. "How bad was I though?"

"On Angela scale, maybe a 8, might have been a 9."

Angela groaned into the phone," Sharice told me you brought me home, Thanks."

"Always, darling."

"Do you want to do something tonight? I'm going out with Holly and the girls, nothing dramatic."

"I can't I'm doing that Hockey party with Sam."

"Oh right... boy stuff."

"Boring I know, but I promised Sam and I like hockey."

"Whatever. Call you later, bye," Angela hung up.

_I will never be able to tell her. Never. Not ever!_

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS! NEW CHAPTER?! ONLY FOR YOU LOVELIES!**

**REVIEW FOR ME! THANKS SUNNYSUPPORTERS!**

**PM ME QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**Like! Fav! REVIEW!**


	6. Bad Timing

**ITS BEEN TOO LONG!**

**I APOLOGIZE MY LOVLIES! PLEASE BE KIND AND FORGIVE!**

* * *

**Bennett POV:**

The sound of drunken men surround Bennett as he sat in his living room watching the New York Rangers being slaughtered by the New Jersey Devils. He jumped off the couch as he watched the puck be stolen by the Rangers and raced to the other side of the rink, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"How can they let that shit happen?!," Sam scoffed while sipping his beer.

"Jesper Fast? They should could call him Jesper SLOW!," Chuck, Sam's friend, yelled at the TV.

"Chuck, that wasn't funny the first time you said it," Sam said, which made the rest of them men chuckle.

Bennett grinned and took a sip of his beer, sitting back on his spot on the couch. _No way in hell we win this game_, he thought. Bennett was always realistic when it game to sports, accepting defeat was easy because it was not his defeat, it was the teams. There was always another game, another chance to win, so he accepted the fact that the Rangers would lose this match. Loss was easy, it felt like Bennett always lost-_lost job opportunities, lost family, lost beautiful bank employees..._

Bennett shock his head at the thought of Tyler,_ No reason to go down that dark never ending path... let if go. Enjoy the game, who knows, they could turn it around. _He takes another sip of beer and watched the men on the screen ram each other up against the plastic wall.

A knock on the door caught his attention, his eyes scanned the room but it was obvious that no one else her the disturbance, so Bennett went to the door. He opened the door to see Amanda standing in the hallway, eyes red and wet.

"Amanda?," he said softly, "Are you alright?"

She sniffled," I need to talk to Sam."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Please," she sounded desperate. "Where is Sam?!"

"Uhmm... I'll go grab him. Do you want to come in?," Bennett opened the door.

She shook her head and faced the floor," Just get him."

Bennett weaved through the living room to where Sam sat, captivated by the game. "Hey... you have a guest in the hall," Bennett said quietly. Sam arched an eyebrow, "It's Amanda," Bennett elaborated. Sam closed his eyes, sighed and sat down his beer. He made his way to the door and Bennett heard him greet Amanda before the door shut and they were in the hall.

"Hey Bennett, do you guys have anymore of those little sausages?!," Don, a friend of Sam's asked while looking through their fridge.

"Yeah, let me check."

Time passed, the game was beginning to wind down and everyone else in the room was reaching Bennett's conclusion: the Rangers were not going to win. Bennett had been wondering what was happening in the hallway, _why was Sam still out there._ Bennett casually made his way towards the door and peered through the peephole, but the hall was empty. Panic struck and he swung the door open, but there was no one there, _where is Sam?_

"Bennett, where's the toilet?," a guest called to him.

"Uhmm...it's just over there," he pointed without turning back t the apartment.

"You okay, bro?," the guest asked.

"Yeah... I fine, man," Bennett finally turned and saw the guest was Don. "Bathroom's over there," he re-gestured.

"Thanks," Don said while making his way towards the restroom.

**Tyler's POV:**

_HE HAS TOLD EVERYONE! EVERYONE KNOWS! _Tyler sat on the floor of his room, his head in his hands, knuckled white from gripping his hair so tightly._ Stop, don't agitate yourself_, Tyler breathes in and out slowly, calming himself. _It hasn't even been 24 hours, he has probably been so busy that he doesn't even think about last night. Does he think about it..._ Tyler turns to his bed and sees them tousling in the covers, remembers Bennett's sweet caress, and the warmth of his body as he fell asleep. _STOP! HE IS GOING TO END YOU! He could ruin everything, there is only one solution! I have to marry some girl, have a few kids, and live in a loveless marriage until I die surrounded by regrets. Maybe that brunette girl..._

Tyler lets out a loud, long sigh and throws his head back against his wall, _Why do you always make the wrong choices... Why are you so reckless... Why is he so irresistible? Why is the thought of him slowly suffocating me? Why can't I let this go... Has he let it go? Does he even care about what happened? Maybe he does this stuff all the time, he might be with someone else right now. He could have a boyfriend?! HE COULD HAVE DISEASES! SHIT! I trusted him!_ Tyler slammed his head back into the wall again.

"Shit," Tyler mutters aloud. "Shit, Shit, Shit."

_Did it mean nothing to him? Was last night just some last minute hook up? Would that be such a bad thing... Maybe he will just forget and move on. How could he forget that though? I have to let go..._ Tyler let another slow steady breath out through his mouth.

A knock rapped on the door softly before it opened, Tyler stood up abruptly as he saw Rochelle, his maid, enter slowly. "Mr. Tyler?"

"Uhm, yes Rochelle," he tried to smooth his suit out and act normally.

"I have cleaned all the carpets and the pool has been covered, is there anything else I can do?"

Tyler pinched his nose," Uhm... no Rochelle, thank you. You can go home early today, thank you."

Rochelle paused before nodding and leaving the door, shutting it quietly.

Tyler sat at the edge of his bed, loosening his tie and discarding it on the floor. He stripped quickly, _I need to shower_, he thought after catching another smell of his skin. _Maybe I should go for a run_, he thought, spotting his shorts in the closet. _It'll help clear my mind,_ he thought while changing.

Tyler pumped his legs, letting the scenery breeze past him as he glided through the neighborhood. _Think about the company. A promotion, a chance to really climb the ladder of success. Prove myself, I can do it. I just need to finish this project. Step one, designing is done. Now I need to contact the construction company then it will be hiring a decorator, and a marketing team... God there is still so much to do. I never really got a time line on this project. I should schedule a meeting with Mr. Depros, to update him on everything so far, just so he is involved in every step. I just need this building to be done quickly, sign a new contract, one where they cannot fire me. Shit..._

Tyler stops, his lungs and legs on fire, leaning over and dropping his head._ I can't let this go. _Tyler stands up, still panting and pulls out his phone.

**Bennett's POV:**

"Yeah, man, thanks for coming," Bennett smiles before shutting the door on his final guest. _Thank god, they are all gone._ He sighs happily until he notices the mess in the living room and kitchen. "Damn it," he whispers aloud. _I should wait for Sam, but something must be happening with Amanda. Maybe she is pregnant after all.. that would be quite a shock. If she is, will Sam propose to her? Maybe they'll finally move to the suburbs like she wanted, but who will stay with me? Not easy to find a good roommate... no that he is that great, leaving me with this mess. _

Bennett cleans the apartment, scrubbing the countertops, sweeping and mopping the floors, and putting all the newly clean dishes in their proper place. Once he looks around at the sparkling palace before him, he heads to his room and throws himself on his bed and picks up his phone. _Missed call? FROM TYLER?! OH MY GOD! I have to call him back. Must be important if he called instead of texted, _Bennett thought while hearing the dial tone. Beyond his room, he heard the front door open and shut. Sam's home! What happened! Bennett glances down at his phone as it rings and struggles internally. _I should go see if Sam needs anything..._ he reluctantly presses the red end call button.

"Sam," he calls out while exiting his room. Sam is at the counter, pouring vodka into a coffee mug, his face looked dead of all emotion. "Sam?" Bennett approached him cautiously and sat on the bar stool across the counter. Sam lifts his mug and chugs the raw alcohol, sets down his mug with a hard thud and turns to the cabinets. "Sam... are you okay?"

Sam comes back with another mug and slides it over to Bennett, fills them both up and clinks his class with Bennett's before throwing it all back again. Bennett doesn't question the vodka, and swallows it all, coughing as it burns his throat.

"That bad?," Bennett asks in between coughs.

Sam sighs, "Yeah, that bad."

Bennett pauses a moment before continuing,"Wanna talk about it?"

Sam sighs again," I will just never understand women."

"You and me both," Bennett mutters, he sees Sam's lip curve up but quickly deflate. "What happened? One minute you are in the hall, next you're gone."

Sam clears his throat," Amanda is... well she is-"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!," Bennett interjects.

Sam's eyes widen," GOD NO! NO! No, she's not pregnant, thank god. Jesus, Bennett! What made you think that?"

Bennett shrugs," Just a bunch of small clues, sorry for interruption, continue."

"Amanda is moving," he says refilling his mug.

"Moving? Why is she moving?"

"She got a better job offer in Arizona," Sam says solemnly. "And she wants me to go with her...," he glances up to Bennett.

"Really?!," Bennett couldn't suppress shock. "It's only been four months!"

"I know. Believe me, I know. I-I was just as surprised as you are. When I was trying to process it all, she said that either I move down to Arizona or we have to break up."

"So...," Bennett sipped his drink, forgetting that it was Vodka until the sting of the liquid stained his lips. He set the mug down and pushed it away softly, but Sam saw and chuckled sadly. "You want to go?"

"I-I don't know! I mean, Arizona? What is there in Arizona beside desert?! New York City is full of excitement and energy, how could I ever leave?! I didn't even want to go to the suburbs!"

As Sam is talking, Bennett feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulls it out to see Tyler is calling him back! _TYLER! Oh god... what if he calling saying last night is a mistake!? What is he wants to see me again!? OH GOD!_

"Are you going to get that," Sam asks.

"Uhmm...," Bennett looks at his friend, filling up a coffee cup with vodka, and declines the call. "No, I can call back later," he smiles," Arizona, huh?"

"I know!," Sam says, filling up Bennett's mug and sliding it back toward him," I don't understand. Why not somewhere like Maine o-or even Ohio! Ohio is close than Arizona."

"Yes, yes it is," Bennett says eyeing his mug, not wanting to drink it's contents. "So, you aren't going to go?"

Sam takes his third cup of liquor like a champ," I-I-I don't know."

"Really?"

"I mean, I love her, Bennett."

"That is quite a predicament..."

"I know," Sam reaches over and takes Bennett's mug and tips it back in one swift motion. "I don't want to lose her."

"So you either move to Arizona or lose her?"

"Yeah," Sam nods," that sums it up."

"Sam, I'm sorry," Bennett sighs. "That is a tough choice. I mean.. wait hold up! HOLD UP!," Bennett holds his hand up," Didn't you all just argue about moving to the suburbs! Now she wants you to move across the country?"

"Yeah..." Sam looks at the Vodka before pouring the last of it into his mug.

"I don't understand, why did she care about the suburbs if she was planning to move to Arizona? That doesn't make sense!"

"I asked the same thing, she said it was some sort of test or something. To see if I was willing to move and commit to her."

"The suburbs and Arizona are two different things!," Bennett scoffed.

"Tell me about it," Sam said while scuffling over the couch and sitting down.

"How do you know this isn't a test too?"

"I don't. But if I gamble, I lose her," Sam sips his drink.

"This could also be an elaborate ploy," Bennett slips out of his chair.

"What?," Sam turns to him.

"What if she's only moving to Arizona to lure you into a long term relationship, like what if it's just an extreme excuse to pressure you to commit?"

Sam was silent," Amanda wouldn't do that."

Bennett nodded, "You're probably right..."

"Thanks Bennett. It means a lot."

"Anytime, man," Bennett smiles and leaves Sam alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**! THAKS SO MUCH SUNNYSUPPORTERS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE (3(3(3(3(3(3(3**


End file.
